A Love Lost Only to be Found
by Irrational Behaviour
Summary: What happens when someone in Kouga's distant past reappears in his life? How will this new character turn the lives of of this world upside down? Who will be affected who will remain unscathed?


This is my first chapter and I will consider doing another one according to reviews I get for this one. I plan to add a new character to this story to add an interesting twist to this story I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Love Lost Only to be Found

Ch.01 Finding someone with a figment of memory

Running through the forest the blood pounding in her ears. _I know it's here, I have been here before._ The sense of foreboding coursed through her veins her legs moving fast her heart racing faster. Then it hit her, the scent as she felt light headed the world around her started to spin uncomfortably. Her body exhausted to the point where she could no longer stand she slips into a black unconsciousness her body left on the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been travelling for days alongside their two comrades Sango and Miroku. Many nights they had spent under the stars when their own exhaustion had finally caught up to them. Kagome had finally persuaded Inuyasha that everyone was tired and rest was needed and a major injury would seem inevitable if they were pressed to keep moving. Kagome tripping over rock. She was clumsy enough when she was fully awake needless to say she was half asleep walking, was a little more then she could handle at the moment. Sango laughed as she offered her friend a hand.

"Here Kagome, you seem tired. Rest on Kirara, we're close to wearing Inuyasha to make camp, he will stop soon." Sango comforted her friend as Kagome took her hand.

"I hope you are right Sango, I don't think I will be able to walk another step." Kagome said even though her yawn made her words stretch and lost to the wind. Kagome climbed onto Kirara and found herself quite comfortable on the fire cat as she settled in and let slumber take her.

Kouga had been patrolling his lands especially his borders when an odd scent hit his nose. A familiar scent but he couldn't quite place it. He had this feeling of foreboding all week and much to his annoyance couldn't quite figure out why. Kouga in his usual whirlwind of movement raced to the site where he saw _it_. Perhaps that wasn't quite the right term, it was a her. The scent he recognized was a scent of fresh forest after the rain and a subtle hint of orchid. Her scent was making him dizzy for some odd reason it seemed as if he knew it, the odd sense of familiarity. He looked closer to see if he could at all recognize this female unconscious on his lands. Long black hair, porcelain skin and wolf armor. _So she is a wolf demon._ He thought to himself noticing her white tail. Then this other scent hit his nose making a broad smile spread across his handsome features. _It seems that that mutt and Kagome are nearby._ He smiled at the thought of getting to go see her again, his Kagome. Kouga was getting ready to leave when he remembered about the consciousness female. Kouga sighed as he picked her up bridal style and carried her off to Kagome's campsite, if anything Kagome will offer to take care of her.

Inuyasha has indeed stopped to make camp after Kagome's constant whining. He stalked over fully intended to give her a good yelling at for making such a fuss but the sight of her sleeping form caught him quite off guard. He sighed and slipped his arms under her placing her back on the ground in her sleeping bag not before giving Inuyasha a good kick thinking someone was trying to feel her up.

"God damnit woman! I wasn't trying to feel you up!" Inuyasha bellowed "I was putting you in that sleeping contraption of yours!" Kagome now fully awake gave Inuyasha a sheepish smile.

"I am sorry Inuyasha." She smiled apologetically and stretched. "I believe I will take a bath before I hit the sack again." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Just as Kagome gathered all her necessary items who else but her love struck wolf was to appear. Without thinking, Kouga dropped the unconscious female to the ground and raced over to Kagome. Gathering Kagome in his arms breathing in her scent of oranges and ginger as if he would never be able to smell her again. Kagome laughed "Kouga put me down!" she attempted to wiggle free only to have the male wolf tightened his arm around her.

"I don't think I will Kagome." He joked seeing Kagome's eyes widened. He put her down carefully noting all the items she had dropped. His eyes widened as he remembered these items from the last time he had seen her. "Are you going to bathe Kagome?" Kagome nodded bending over to pick up her towel, clothes, shampoo and soap. Kouga's infamous smirk crossed his lips "Then allows me to accompany you."

"I don't think so Kouga. You stay here I won't be long for gone." She said cheerfully. Sango for the first time noticing the rather odd looking thing Kouga had dropped she moved closer to investigate as she figured out what it was she raised an eyebrow.

"Kouga? This isn't your… dinner is it?" Sango asked softly seeing how it had a form of a human. Kouga let out a laugh.

"No, I found her when I was patrolling my lands. She was unconscious when I got there." He said. Inuyasha catching her scent for the first time his gaze wandered over.

"I don't think she will appreciate being dropped on the ground." Miroku said walking over briskly "Allow me to pick her up with the utmost care." Miroku smiled having full intentions of coping a feel of this female's bosom.

"Don't you dare Miroku." Sango warned effectively making Miroku flinch and backing away. Shippo scurrying over examined her for himself.

"She's a demon alright I can smell her with my powerful nose." Shippo said proudly examining her face. "She's pretty Kagome, come look!" Shippo said pointing at the unconscious female's face. Kagome curious and slightly appalled that Kouga had dropped her rushed over partially to see for herself and to make sure she wasn't hurt. Shippo was right; she was pretty in fact, very pretty.

"I think she passed out from exhaustion." Kagome told everyone as she said so the female stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Sitting up the female could be examined for all. Her eyes widened as she took in her surrounding and the people around her she stood up and crouched herself into a stance which allowed both defense and offensive maneuvers to be deployed with ease. Kagome was most drawn to not her facial features but her eyes. They were a deep rich blue and near the pupil's they changed to a emerald green color.

"Who are you?" The female asked hastily. Her voice was odd to Kagome it sounded like water flowing but also a symphony of sound. All together if this girl existed in her time she could be a super star super model. Kagome reached out her hand to the female comforting.

"We don't mean any harm. Relax calm down you have come a long way. Kouga found you unconscious." Kagome said. Kouga had never taken his eyes away from this individual. Why did she seem familiar to him, especially those eyes.

"What is your name?" Sango asked. Noting the katana at her side with a green hilt. The female's eyes found Sango's.

"My name is Sadako." Her eyes widened. _That scent! I have found him!_ Sadako closed her eyes and reopened them starring straight at Kouga. Kouga all the while mumbled the name over and over. _Why does it seem familiar? I don't remember ever seeing this female wolf. _Sadako ran over Kouga taking his scent deep into her nostrils.

"I have found you Kouga." A smile spreading across her lips.


End file.
